


boyfriend reveal! + doing his makeup

by kenssihwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bokuroiwa as their wingmen, boyfriend reveal, like james charles, oikawa is a beauty guru, oikawa loves ushijima but he's too shy to show it, soft ushioi, use tooru for ten percent off, ushijima is bunny boyfriend, ushijima is literally a baby idc abt yall, well more like crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenssihwa/pseuds/kenssihwa
Summary: oikawa decides to reveal to his subscribers the love of his life for the first time online. he also decides to give him a makeover while answering questions.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	boyfriend reveal! + doing his makeup

"hi. hello. good evening folks– or it is morning?" oikawa greets the camera in his usual manner, doing all sorts of zoom-ins to his face and the background.

he waves his hand. "whatever. ya-ho everyone! it's tooru back at it again with another shit video– but this time, it's actually not me complaining while doing my makeup!" he chuckles, reminding himself of all his makeup videos where he just complains for like 15 minutes straight.

tooru oikawa, 22 years old, owns a youtube channel with around 6.34 million subscribers and is a parent to a dog named toast and a turtle named spike. he also is madly inlove with his boyfriend, ushijima wakatoshi.

"so for context, i did a poll on twitter and basically asked if y'all wanted me to review balenciaga's new season's line or reveal to you guys my boyfriend and you all were eager to meet the hunk that i am inlove with!" he claps his hands together.

as he was about to continue what he was saying, he looks behind the camera to see kuroo and bokuto helping ushijima put on the paper-bag over his head, and to top it all off, a pink headband with fluffy bunny ears was placed over the bag.

they had decided for ushiwaka to just walk in with the paper bag over his head and oikawa will pull it off and reveal him, which wasn't such a bad idea.

he laughs before gaining back his composure and continues on with the video.

"alright, shall i finally reveal to the world what my mate looks like?" cheers from behind the camera could be heard through the mic and it only makes oikawa's heart beat fast.

they had been quite lowkey since they started dating.

considering the fact that oikawa always made jokes about how single he was and that he wanted a relationship like kuroo and kenma's and such.

thankfully, ushijima wasn't that petty (unlike oikawa) and understood his jokes. though there are times where he kinda gets affected by them, which ends in oikawa cooking dinner for both of them and then cuddles in bed till they fall asleep.

"okay. come on out babe!" oikawa gestures his hand to tell his boyfriend to walk over to him, till he realized that the paper bag had absolutely no peep holes.

iwaizumi gets out of his seat and helps ushijima walk over to where oikawa stood.

"alright easy now," he takes ushijima's hand and lets him sit down where he previously sat and turns to face the camera. "so this is him– wait before i reveal him, i want everyone to comment down who they think it is and then come back to the video!" he says.

"why are you wearing this?" oikawa laughs, taking off the bunny head band and putting it to the side. his hands hold the tips of the paper bag, grinning at the camera. 

"can i get a countdown please?" he sheepishly asks. 

everyone behind the camera began to count from five, oikawa's heart pounding harder and harder by the second. 

he really was about to do this.

"one!"

oikawa lifts the paper bag to reveal ushijima, a small smile on his face while he made jazz hands. "tada!~" sings the brunette. 

"so y'all have probably seen him in like two or three of my videos and probably spammed the comments just to search for his instagram, but here he is!" he gestures at the latter. "introduce yourself, please."

"hi, i'm ushijima wakatoshi and i am a model and also a player for orzel warszawa." he says plainly, earning a silence in the room.

a snort from kuroo in the background breaks the silence and everyone breaks into laughter, including ushijima himself.

oikawa bursts into a fit of giggles before finally calming himself down.

"hey! add more life to your introduction! you're like a robot," oikawa says, bending sideways a bit, his cheek resting against ushijima's head. "i don't know what else to say," chuckles the younger.

"alright! alright! so for today," he cups his hand under ushijima's chin, looking at the camera. "i'm gonna give him a little makeover while our friends ask us some questions that y'all sent to me on twitter–" as he was about to plug in his social media, his friends beat him to it.

"follow him @/oikawatooru!!" he exclaim. the brunette raises a brow, playfully giving them the 'are u serious' look. "do i say that alot?" he looks around. ushijima nods, the others laughing at his honesty.

the brunette grows flustered, the tips of his ears tinting a light pink.

"w-whatever! so yeah, let me get started– here, put this on." oikawa hands his boyfriend the pink bunny headband, pushing back his dark olive hair.

ushijima only blinks, waiting for the next step. "okay, so moisturizer! i'm gonna use this one by coco cosmetics since his skin is a lil bit dry." oikawa does his magic while the taller latter only sat in silence.

his hands are gentle and light as he spread the product all over the latter's skin. it smells nice, hints of artificial watermelon and milk filling his nostrils as oikawa continued to pat the product in the skin. 

"okay, let's start with the questions." 

"how long has it been since you've met?" kuroo reads from iwaizumi's phone. the brunette pauses to think before going back on messing with ushijima's skin.

"how many years has it been? almost...like seven years?" he asks ushijima who nods. "we met sometime around middle school during a match, if i'm correct." he replies, scratching his ear.

"yeah, i remember when tooru hated your guts back in highschool," iwaizumi speaks from behind the camera. "oh yeah! i totally forgot that you two were always at each other's throats when you saw each other." kuroo chuckles at the memory.

nekoma and a few other teams had met aoba johsai during training camp and ever since then, they've all kept contact with each other; more or less bokuto, kuroo and oikawa (aka the chaos squad).

oikawa smiles, remembering the times where he would curse ushijima for how annoying he was even if there was no reason to it. he quickly cleans up his eyebrows, brushing them out a bit.

"rough times– but hey, look at us now! we've been dating for like what? four years?" he asks, glancing at the camera.

they have been together for a while after one encounter in their third year in high school.

_ushijima was on the way home when he passed by oikawa who sat on the side walk clutching his knee. being curious, he asked what was wrong only to receive a small 'fuck off' from the brunette, followed by a whimper._

_it took a few seconds before realizing that he had hurt his knee._

_"where's iwaizumi-san?" asks the wing spiker. oikawa grits his teeth. he's already in pain, why does this oaf have to talk to him? he mentally cries._

_"at home, sick. i was alone the whole day and hurt my knee during practice." ushijima nods, holding out a hand. "come on, i'll help you get home." he offers, earning a glare._

_"the fuck you mean 'help'? you're probably just going to bring me to shiratorizawa or some shit." he clicks his tongue._

_"im serious. just take my hand and i'll help you get home. you can't walk more than a few feet, oikawa." he was right. it was a bitch to move at the moment and the littlest movement would only go straight to his knee._

_eventually, oikawa gives in. he pulls himself up with ushijima's hand, tears brimming his eyes at the pain that shot through his leg. he falls limp into the latter's chest, heavily breathing from pain._

_having been unable to move his legs without his knee feeling like it was crushed under a bus, the wing spiker decided to carry him on his back._

_as ushijima helped him get home, they shared small talk while oikawa made himself comfy on the latter's back. he learned a few interesting things about the wing spiker, like how he would rather read the ads on a shounen jump magazine than the actual content and such._

_it brings a smile to his lips at how unintentionally adorable ushijima was._

_the latter felt the same. feeling intrigued at the stories oikawa told about his childhood with iwaizumi and how chaotic they used to be. he learned that oikawa could also make milk bread from scratch which was cute._

_after that small talk, their perceptions on each other has changed._

**it was like fate played them.**

they had coincidentally gone to the same college, had similar classes and joined the same volleyball group together. hell, both of them even became roommates.

"huh. time surely passes by quick." says ushijima while oikawa patted on some foundation on his skin with an egg-looking sponge. "also the foundation i'm using on ushi-chan here is from max in the shade golden." oikawa says, continuing to blend out the product on his skin.

"who confessed first?" 

the couple shares a look before pointing at each other. "hey! i remember that you confessed first!" blurts out the brunette. "no, if i remember correctly— you did." replies ushiwaka.

the banter went on for a while, the others behind the camera watching in amusement. in the final edit, the clip was put in fast-forward with the caption in the middle writing '~relationship issues~'.

"did we just ruin a relationship by asking that question?" jokes bokuto, a little subtitle of what he said edited on screen.

the couple eventually stopped before coming to a realization. "i think we were both probably in bed or something then it ended with us making out after confessing-"

an edit of a screen slate cuts through the video to prevent any further intel from oikawa's big ass mouth. 

"woah there! too much info!" iwaizumi laughs. the couple only smile, oikawa bringing his focus more into ushijima's eye makeup.

"but to answer the question, i probably did knowing me." shrugs the brunette. he felt uncomfortable as he tried to do the same eye look on the other side, his arm hurting while looking for a more comfortable position.

he grits his teeth. "dammit– hold on, lemme just–" oikawa plops himself down on ushiwaka's lap, earning a squeal from his friends. "bruh, y'all are on camera!" kuroo teases. "shut up! i can't reach the other eye!" defends oikawa.

"if makki and mattsun were here, you wouldn't hear the end of it!" adds bokuto, the mention of the crackhead pair bringing a small chuckle to escape oikawa's lips.

he nods in agreement, making himself comfortable on the taller's lap. he's already used to being in this position whether it be for cuddling, grinding, making out or during sex. 

a pair of hands reach and grip his thighs, startling him. "ushi! you're on camera." the brunette teases. only a smirk forms on ushijima's face.

in the edit, it zooms in on the taller's face with the caption 'uh oh' on the screen.

"what are your pet peeves of each other?"

oikawa pauses and thinks for a few seconds. "oh! i hate it when he just picks me up out of nowhere!" he whines. "like when im making coffee, he'll just pick me up and scare the piss outta me!" oikawa adds.

"well, you never complained about it." ushijima confesses, eyes closed while oikawa blended out the eyeshadow. he earns a playful eye-roll from the brunette. 

he grabs the eyeshadow palette he used on his boyfriend showing it to the camera. "i'm gonna be using this one from suga's line– the food based one because he's such a big foodie and also because it has alot of natural looking colors that i can use on this guy here." he hops off the latter and dusts off his pants.

ushijima watches in awe as oikawa explains how he did the latter's eye makeup in detail with little hints of advice.

he knew that aside from volleyball, oikawa had a knack for makeup and fashion (he even made a video reacting to how horrible his fashion sense used to be). he didn't mind, despite constantly telling oikawa that he was already pretty enough not to wear makeup.

"how about you ushijima? do you have any pet peeves about oikawa?" bokuto asks thr latter, curious if there was anything that oikawa would do to make ushijima's patience run thin.

they all knew that the latter had the patience of a saint, and that was obvious during multiple events; during bokuto and akaashi's wedding when oikawa was piss drunk and almost threw his shirt off while dancing, that one time where he broke ushijima's favorite vase during one of their arguments and so much more.

oikawa waited in patience, not bothering to continue whatever was left to do on the latter's eyes till he answered. 

the olive haired latter takes one look at oikawa before shrugging. "there's alot of pet peeves that i have about him, but one that annoys me a little bit is when he doesn't clean up after himself despite calling himself a clean freak." he plainly answers.

"what? hold on-" oikawa tries to defend himself only to interrupted by bokuto, iwaizumi and kuroo's endless laughter. "oooh! exposed!" teased the rooster head.

a small sigh escapes the brunette's lips. "there's alot more things like his mediocre hate for me and whatnot, but him not cleaning up is what bothers me the most." adds ushijima.

finally, the three calm down after their little laughing fit. "okay next question!" iwaizumi exclaims. 

"how would you describe each other in three words?" 

the couple pause to think. "playful, kind and beautiful." ushiwaka answers first. i mean, he wasn't wrong. oikawa is literally a work of art in his and everyone else's eyes.

"adorable, cuddly and **big**." oikawa answers, winking at the camera teasingly. 

he quickly dusts some powder on ushijima's skin, his hand feather-like as he guided the brush around the glossy areas. there wasn't alot of powder which made the product underneath feel not so heavy.

it's odd; he gets his makeup done almost everyday— well except for during his volleyball games besides some lip balm (oikawa told him that it'll help him concentrate better)— but when oikawa does it, it's like a whole new feeling to him.

another brush lightly grazes along his cheekbones. his eyes waver to oikawa who softly smacked his lips (that were covered in lip balm) in concentration.

"you guys should make a dancing video," bokuto suddenly offers. the couple raise a brow at the suggestion. "i don't dance." ushijima simply replies. growing up, he hadn't really exposed himself to other activities like dancing or of the sort.

it was just always him and volleyball.

"i mean i can dance a bit, but like that's just for tiktok. i'll end up looking like james charles," jokes the brunette. he's seen the fair share of tiktoks the famous youtuber has posted on the app.

a few more questions were tossed to them that probably wouldn't make it into the final edit (editors: you aren't wrong) and soon, ushijima's makeup look was almost done.

"what do y'all like to do in your spare time?"

oikawa chuckles at the answer he thought of immediately. "sex-" and there was the screen slate.

"oikawa! do you wanna get demonetized?" laughs kuroo. "what? it's the truth!" laughs the brunette. ushijima only watches in silence at the small chaos in front of him. 

"whatever! so for lips, since this is a pretty natural look, i'll just make ushi-chan here wear a light amount of lip gloss." oikawa takes out a small vile filled with a light-is pink-ish, see-through jelly in it.

"this is something i got a few days ago actually," he covers the side of his mouth to 'pretend' whisper. "for a date." he smiles, reminding himself of how many times he's kissed ushijima with this very lip gloss.

the olive haired latter puckers his lips, as instructed by his boyfriend while he spread the product over his lips. it smelled like strawberry and mint, ushijima had noticed. 

"smack your lips for me like this," says the brunette, having ushijima mirror his lip movement, spreading the lip balm all over his lips.

oikawa takes a step back to admire his work, smiling proudly. "so handsome." mutters the brunette. the olive haired latter overhears what he says and pokes his side playfully.

"aaaaaand we're done! isn't he gorgeous?" he cheers, revealing the latter's face to the camera.

the next few clips was ushijima showing a quick montage of his new look— which was just him staring into the camera and moving his head kn different angles.

"can you look at my eyes? it's kinda itchy?" says ushijima after recording the montage, blinking his eye rapidly. oikawa puts down his makeup brushes and leans over the latter's face. "does it hurt-"

before he can even continue his question, a pair of lips latch onto his. he hears his friends squeal in the background, only making him flush more. 

he kisses back softly before pulling apart, pupils blown out. 

"ushijima! you're wildin'!" bokuto teases. "we all got that on camera~" kuroo sing-songed, him and bokuto making a weird ass dance behind the camera.

oikawa rolls his eyes playfully before giving ushijima a kiss on the cheek.

he finishes off his video quick and simple, waiting for the light on the camera fade away. he takes a look at his boyfriend before letting out a small chuckle.

he leans down and pecks him on the lips.

"you're so cute."

"uh..we're still here!"

**Author's Note:**

> kajsksjs im soft for ushioi ugh
> 
> i was watching edward avila (kbeauty youtuber) and for some reason, his humor reminds me so much of oikawa so i decided to make this lmao


End file.
